Sayonara Shadow el Erizo
by Waveys1334
Summary: ARK esta apunto de estrellarse con la Tierra. ¿Sera Amy capaz de contar con una ayuda extra? ¿O sera otra chica quien hará cambiar al erizo? Basada en Sonic Adventure 2. El fanfic es mejor que el resumen.


**Se que hay muchas historias sobre lo que viene a continuación, pero me dio la gana de hacerlo a mi manera**

**ARK: Laboratorio Abandonado**

**Impacto de la Colonia: 19 min 50 seg**

- ¡Odio cuando me dejan atrás! - se quejo Amy, todos intentaban salvar a la Tierra del impacto con la Colonia- Basta ya, dejemos las quejas aun lado, si no puedo ayudar, al menos inten... - se quedo contemplando una habitación justo en frente de ella, dentro estaba el erizo bicolor, contemplando el hermoso planeta silenciosamente

- ¡Pero si es Shadow! - se acerco a él y le suplico - ¡Shadow, necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor!

- ¿Mi ayuda? Ya todo esta planeado, ademas... no hay manera de evitar lo que va a suceder, ya todos están perdidos-

- ¡Tiene que haber una manera! El mundo depende de nosotros, puede que haya personas egoístas y perversas como explico el profesor Gerald, pero hay mucha mas gente que es buena, que tienen corazón, que luchan por sus sueños y tienen la esperanza de que pueden hacer del mundo un lugar mejor... -

Shadow recordaba unas imágenes borrosas y poco claras. Estaba el con una pequeña niña de ojos azules, contemplando la Tierra

- Shadow, quiero ir ahí algún día, tener amigos, ver mas gente y conocer donde vivía mi abuelo - dijo Maria señalando el planeta

- Algún día iras Maria - Shadow mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la rubia

- ¿Iras conmigo también?-

- ... Seguro -

- ¡Viviremos los tres, tu, mi abuelito y yo, y seremos muy felices en nuestro nuevo hogar! - agrego con cierta ternura que cautivaba al erizo

Otro recuerdo, estaban en la misma habitación, la niña parecía un poco mas grande y estaban dibujando

- ¿Que dibujas? - pregunto el de ojos color rubí

- La Tierra, de verdad sueño con ir, es hermosa. Mira todas las estrellas que la rodean, de seguro la gente que vive allí debe estar muy feliz de contar con una hermosa vista -

Maria abrió un libro que tenia a su lado, se acerco a Shadow y lo abrió, el libro era de animales, paisajes, flores y naturaleza en si.

- Debe ser mas hermoso de lo que se ve aquí... -

- Te prometo que iras Maria, y estaremos todos felices como tu quieres - le sonrió Shadow

Otro recuerdo, estaba con su creador Gerald quien llego muy desesperado al erizo

- ¡Shadow! ¡Ve por Maria, debes protegerla, ella es todo para mi! - se escucho una alarma y la habitación se ilumina en rojo y se escucharon unos vidrios rotos - ¡Rápido!

Shadow no espero mas, salio con sus patines a buscar a la chica. La encontró en la sala con vista a la Tierra, ella estaba llorando.

- ¿Shadow que sucede? - dijo asustada por los gritos que se podían escuchar y algunos disparos

- Tranquila Maria - le sujeto de la mano - no me sueltes, tenemos que salir de aquí -

El y Maria intentaban escapar por un pasillo. La puerta se abrió revelando cuatro soldados armados, Maria empezó a gritar Shadow trato de ir mas rápido.

Otro recuerdo. Estaba en una capsula. Maria estaba en una maquina dispuesta a jalar la palanca y expulsar a Shadow al exterior

- Shadow... te han creado para mantener la paz y ayudar al mundo, por favor, debes protegerlos y ayudarlos, cumple mi sueño y hazlo por mi - tenia la respiración muy agitada, su enfermedad no le permitía correr.

- ¡No! ¡Maria! ¡No me alejare de ti! - Shadow estaba con lagrimas en los ojos golpeando el cristal desesperado - ¡Te lo prometí, te protegeré, iremos juntos! ¡Maria, no lo hagas!

- Espero que ayudes a todos, mantén la alegría y haz del mundo un lugar mejor, dales una oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños como yo hubiera querido cumplir el mio... - Maria lloraba, un soldado tiro la puerta de un golpe - Sayonara... Shadow el Erizo... - Maria sonrió esperanzada en Shadow y jalo la palanca, el soldado disparo y Shadow vi a su amiga cerrar sus ojos

- ¡No! ¡Maria! - la capsula fue expulsada, Shadow mantenía su tristeza, llorando, por su mejor y única amiga y se sentía derrotado por no cumplir su misión de protegerla - ... te lo prometo... -

Volvió a la realidad. Amy le miraba preocupada

- ¿Shadow? ¿Sigues vivo? - dijo la eriza, no era normal que Shadow estuviera tan callado y con la cabeza agachada y tiritando de vez en cuando

- Se lo prometí... y debo cumplir lo que prometo... por ti y por ...Maria- Shadow salio de la habitación apresurado dispuesto a ayudar a Sonic

Amy sonrió, ella y su Sonic seguirían vivos, pero le preocupaba el erizo bicolor, era lindo de su parte prometer ayudar por ella pero... - ¿Quien es Maria?

**Wow, cuanta inspiración e improvisación, se que es muy corta pero, ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Me gusto escribir sobre ellos así que habrá sobre mas Shadow y Maria. **


End file.
